MY Fast And The Furious 2
by cyberchick
Summary: Lori is into street racing,in her opinion should be allowed to,her parents don’t agree. Her cousin is in the same situation.They sneak out and go race. They have snuck out before. They have yet to get caught. What will happen when they DO get caught? Or


Title: By: cyberchick Summary: This is MY take on what should be in The Fast And The Furious 2! (by the way did anyone know that they ARE making a part 2?? How AWESOME is that!!) Lori is really into street racing, and in her opinion should be allowed to do so, but her parents don't want her racing. Her cousin is in the same situation, so the two girls decide to sneak out one night to go race. They have snuck out before, and have yet to get caught, but what will happen when they DO get caught? Or will something happen at the race instead of them getting caught? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R so I know how you like it.  
  
A/N: Ok I own NONE of the characters EXCEPT these two: Lori Toretto and Melanie O'Connor. If you couldn't tell, Lori is Dom and Letty's kid, and Melanie, Brian & Mia's. If you sue all you'll get are some pens, a pencil and some paper, so really it wouldn't do you any good. The summary of this would be: Lori is really into street racing, and in her opinion should be allowed to do so, but her parents don't want her racing. Her cousin is in the same situation, so the two girls decide to sneak out one night to go race. They have snuck out before, and have yet to get caught, but what will happen when they DO get caught? Or will something happen at the race instead of them getting caught? I will need at LEAST 3 reviews before I add the next chapter, so if you like it and think another chapter should go up, send in a review!! Thanks!! Well enough of my babbling, let's get to the story. By the way, NO flames!!  
  
Lori got up around 6:00am that morning. She went into her closet and looked for what she wanted to wear and found a black tank top and some black shorts with yellow stripes on the side, starting at the waist. She got dressed, went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed 733- 9311. A girl answered the phone. "Hello?" Lori-"Hey Aunt Mia, Mel up yet?" Mia-"Lori, you should know by now that Melanie doesn't get up until about 9 or 10 o'clock on Saturday." Lori-"Ok well Aunt Mia, you obviously don't know how to wake her up, all you have to do is tell her Brad Pitt, or maybe Justin Timberlake, is on the phone and she'll wake right up." Mia-"Ok, just hold on, talk to Brian for a minute while I try that Brad Pitt thing." Lori-"Ok." Lori could hear Mia say "Brian talk to Lori for a minute, I have to go wake Melanie up." Brian-"Hey Lori." Lori-"Hey, what's up?" Brian-"Nothing much, defiantly not Mel." Lori-"Yeah, that obvious." Then about 45 seconds later Lori heard someone running down the stairs and then heard her say "Brad Pitt? Are you talking to him right now dad?" Brian-"Yes." "Give me that phone." She said, as she literally dove for the phone. "Hello?" Lori laughed "Hey Mel." Melanie-"Oh dang it! Mom said it was Brad Pitt." Lori-"Yeah I figured that out when you came running downstairs saying Brad Pitt? Where?" Mel-"So what's up?" Lori-"Nothing here, you?" "I just got up, what do you think?" Melanie said, as she switched to the portable phone and went upstairs to her room. Melanie heard Letty say "Lori, how long have you been on the phone, and who are you talking to?" "Mom, I just got on, and it's Mel, but I'm gonna go on the phone in MY room so when I tell you, you can hang up this phone." Letty-"Ok." Lori-"Hey, be right back, gonna go on my phone real quick." Melanie couldn't even say "Ok." Before Lori dropped the phone and ran upstairs. "Ok I'm back, but hold on." "MOM! I'M ON!!" Lori shouted to her mother. "OK!" Letty shouted back. "Anyways, your in your room, right?" Lori said lying down on her bed. "Yep." Melanie said, doing the same. Lori sat up, but started talking in a lower voice "Good cause I need to talk to you about tonight." Mel-"Why don't you come over and we talk about it? It would be a lot better than on the phone, don't you think?" Lori-"Ok well I'll come over to your house and we'll stay in your room, k?"  
  
Mel-"Ok fine with me, don't want the 'rents to find out." Lori-"Really, if MY parents found out they'd go CRAZY." Mel-"Ok well I'll be here when you get here." Lori-"K ,bye." Mel-"Bye Lori went over to her dresser, grabbed her car keys, put on her sunglasses (think Letty's sunglasses) then went back downstairs, into the kitchen, and out the door. As she went out the door her mom said "Where are you going?" Lori answered "Melanie's." She got in her car, which was an Eclipse (for the paintjob, just think the Eclipse that was blown up) and drove off to Melanie's house. About 20 minutes later, she arrived. She went into the house and said "Hey Aunt Mia, Uncle Brian, where's Mel?" Brian-"In her room, like always." Lori smiled and said "Thanks." Before heading upstairs to her cousins room. She came in and closed the door behind her. "Ok NOW we can talk." Her cousin was dressed in a sky-blue tank and blue-jean bellbottom hip huggers. "Sure did take you long enough." She said as she sat on her bed. Lori rolled her eyes, pulled out the chair that was in front of Melanie's desk, turned it around backwards, and sat down. "Ok about tonight, I think my 'rents are suspicious about something, they don't know what I'm doing but they know it's something." "You mean they're catching on?" Melanie said, as she put her hair up. "Yes! But my parents ARE a lot more suspicious about me than your are about you, I mean you have them like wrapped around your finger or something." Melanie looked at her with a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about kind of look. "Are you CRAZY? My dad I DO have wrapped but my Mom, sheesh she's hard to get by." "Your mom? Try getting by my dad, now that's a challenge!" Lori said, sort of doubting it was too hard to get past Mia. "Does your dad sit you down and have a whole big questioning with you?" "No doy! I mean he asks stuff like, where are you going, who are you going with, if you leaving now what time will you be back, plus more questions that I don't really pay attention to, what about your mom?" "All of the above." Melanie said. "Anyways, how bout tonight, I mean, even thought they know your doing something, your still gonna go, right?" Lori gave her a what-do-you-think look and said "You really think I'm gonna let something so small take me down? I'm not quitting until they catch me, and I will probably still do it after that." "Alright, same here." Melanie said. The two girls did a little hand shake they had made up. They had there hands in the air, put then together, sort of cupping them, slid their hands off the others and snapped. (All of this was pretty quick of course.) Lori-"So we're on for tonight, right Mel?" Melanie-"Yep! You betcha!"  
  
To get the next chapter I need to get a LEAST 3 reviews!! Oh and NO flames!!! Till the next chapter BYE!!! 


End file.
